The Locket
by sofiacrest
Summary: Robin is freaking out about her wedding to Barney, and having confused feelings towards one of her best friends Ted Mosby. How will she cope when he shows up and gives her the gift she had been digging up half of central park for? Will she go through with the wedding?


_ AN: Well I don't know if I'm beating a dead horse here seeing as no-one seems to ship Ted and Robin anymore but hey, I think this couple is great. Note that this was based of the Robin in a wedding dress scene where Ted is telling her shes doing the right thing. _

_ 'So yes, I know this isn't gonna work. But it has to work.'- Ted Mosby_

Chapter One

This was _it_.

Oh God. This was it.

Robin Sherbatsky, the calm collected news anchor who could tell the American public thousands died in a landslide outside Manhattan with a smile on her face, was

_Wait for it._

Panicking. Not the best feeling to have on the day of your wedding. Her hair didn't look perfect enough, cleavage wasn't deep enough, shoes were a little tight. How the hell was she supposed to slowly walk down the aisle in tight shoes? She looked around the cream coloured room, avoiding any eye contact with the mirror, and instead transfixed on the door. The way out.

'Robin?' Lilly's usually chipper voice asked in a solemn tone after noticing Robin hadn't said anything for a while. 'You ok sweetie?'

The raven haired bride swallowed a lump in her through before she could muster up the courage to look Lilly in the eyes.

'Am…Am I doing the right thing Lilly?' Her words shaky and scared, daring her best friend to read between the lines and convince her she wasn't supposed to marry anyone else. That Barney was the one for her, the only person she was meant to be with forever. After a minute's silence, with Lilly just staring at her, eyes filled with concern, she begun pacing across the small white room.

'It's supposed to be Barney right? I love Barney. Barney _is_ the one for me.'

'Robin…' Lilly warned already knowing where Robin was going with this. She moved closer to the bride in an attempt to make sure whatever she said would get through to her. 'Barney loves you. You love Barney. Remember how he proposed to you? How he did this great big romantic gesture – gave up all his womanizing ways…even though they were entertaining, like the Angelina Jolie-'

'Focus Lilly.'

'Right!' The natural redhead said suddenly snapping out of her rambling. 'The point is, if you're worried Barney isn't mature enough or emotionally unavailable, you don't have to-'

'You think he's emotionally unavailable?' Robin asked, all the doubts about her and Barney's relationship bubbling up to the surface. 'Kevin was right.' She groaned before sitting on the cushioned stool. 'He said everyone ends up marrying their parents…I'm marrying my dad Lilly!'

'No no no no _no_, that's not where I was going with this Robin.'

'But-'

'What I was saying was Barney has changed for _you._ Because he loves you. He who shall not be named was never the right fit for you in the first place and you know that.' Lilly became more exasperated. 'You know that Robin…deep down.' She ended before stopping down to Robin level to hug her who gratefully accepted her embrace. 'Wow is this what it feels like when Marshall hugs me?'

Robin let out a muffled laugh before looking up at her friend. 'This is what it feels like when _everyone_ hugs you.'

'Hey! I grew to the right height and stopped okay?!' Lilly yelled in mock offence before laughing. Her phone vibrated on the dressing table which she eagerly sprinted over to.

'Who's that?'

'Marshall.' She said barely containing her excitement. 'He uhh…wants me to check out all the cool cleaning supplies in the broom closet.'

'You guys are gross.' Robin smiled shaking her head at Lilly who swiftly said a quick goodbye and headed out the door. Looking back at the mirror, she took in the whiteness of the dress and how elegant her makeup was done. Her shoes didn't feel as tight anymore, her hair was gorgeous and her cleavage was pretty amazing if she said so herself. Though she still felt something was missing. 'I have nothing to worry about.' She breathed out finally after minutes of self-examination.

_Knock Knock_

Robin rolled her eyes already knowing who it was. Moving toward the door, she started speaking before turning the knob.

'Lilly, I know we're really close but I don't want to hear about you and-Ted.' Robin said surprised at his visit and she wasn't exactly welcoming the rush of feelings that sprung up all of a sudden. 'Hey…Ted, what-what are you…' He had already came to visit her and reassure her after her first meltdown so she wondered what more he had to say now.

He smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Looking down at his hands she noticed a box he was holding, well barely holding since he was constantly fidgeting.

'Hi.' Ted said a bit too loudly, which he realized and flickered his eyes away from hers apologetically. 'I uhh…wanted to give you this.' He dangled the box in front of her before moving into the room. 'I was gonna give this to Barney to give it to you but' He shook his head. 'I dunno I just…I don't want to lie or- look I wanted you to know it was from me and I know that's selfish and stupid and-'

'What's in the box Ted?' Robin asked amused at his nervous rambling.

Her ex-boyfriend, best friend and now best man stood directly in front of her, his deep brown eyes letting her know how deep his love was for her without saying the words. So he said something else.

'It's your something old.'

AN: What do you think? Review/Follow if you would like me to continue :). Thanks


End file.
